


Light In The Darkness

by sgtxliptonsx86



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: *note this is purely based of the actors portrayals and not on the actual heroes*Summary: Olivia was Bill’s childhood sweetheart that he hadn’t seen since their junior year of high school, thanks to her parents divorce. And her moving to Charleston with her mother. And the US is joining the war, and they are reunited at the unlikely place.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Original Female Character(s), Donald Malarkey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Light In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to redo Chain Reaction and do it like this. There is no disrespect meant to the real life heroes. This is purely based off of the actors portrayals of Easy Company

Introduction 

Camp Meade, Maryland 

Oliviai Stewart tapped her fingers against her thighs as she waited for her turn to be checked in for not only the 6 weeks of nursing training but her barracks. And the line was slow moving and eating away at what was left of Olivia’s patience and there wasn’t much left to begin with. 

“This isn’t all it's cracked up to be is it?” A voice asked from behind her causing her to turn and look over her shoulder at her. 

“No it’s not.” 

The woman smirked and held out her hand, “I am Daisy.” 

“Olivia.” She returned shaking her hand. 

“What made you decide to join the nursing corp and break anyone’s heart?”

Daisy was curious, she didn’t expect as many women to be there and be interested in nursing. 

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, a sad smile playing on the corner of her mouth. “No, my heart was the one broken.” Olivia reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of her dog tags. 

“What happened?” Another voice asked from behind Daisy. The voice sounded familiar to Olivia, it caused her to raise herself up on her toes and peer over Daisy’s shoulder. 

“May!” 

“Liv! Oh my god!’ May Jenkins exclaimed, pleasantly surprised with seeing her childhood best friend. “Your ma let you join the Nursing Corp?” 

“Ma didn’t have a choice.” May returned, “But back to you. You had your heart broken? I know it wasn’t Bill.’ 

Bill Guarenre was Olivia’s childhood sweetheart, the man that they all thought she was going to marry and settle down with. But her parents divorce and her being forced to move to Charleston with her mother stopped it. 

“It’s a long story.” 

“We got time.” Both May and Daisy said causing Olivia to laugh and step forward with the line that was starting to move.

**  
Amber Scott who was standing two people in front of Olivia rolled her eyes, they weren’t here to talk about their personal lives. They were here to learn and that was it. 

These girls she could already feel were going to be more trouble then what they were worth. She could hear the one girl asking Daisy if she had broken anyone’s heart by coming here. 

“No, it was just me and my mom but she passed away right before we joined the war.” Daisy returned, Amber glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde waving her hand shaking off the sadness and regret that was on the other two girls’ faces. “It’s okay, she was sick a lot. We knew it was coming. Her last wish was for me to join the cause.’ 

“Well we will make sure you make your mama proud.’ The taller brunette said as they finally stepped into the mess hall and lined up in front of the table. 

The stern looking woman that sat dead center lowered her glasses and looked at the five girls standing in front of her. “Name.” Amber who was first straightened up and shook her dark hair back “Scott, Amber.” Olivia glanced at Daisy who raised her eyes upwards quickly and back down and she covered her laughter up quickly. 

If she had to deal with this Amber girl by herself then it wasn’t going to be good. She already reminded her of her mother Katherine. And on a good day Katherine was a beast to deal with. The clearing of the throat shook both girls out of their thoughts and they looked at the team of women. ‘Name.” “Stewart, Olivia F.” Olivia said as May swallowed back her laughter, Olivia hated her middle name and would get mad when her older twin brothers would call her by Frances or Frankie. 

The names repeated with Daisy and May and they were ordered to go to the barracks, with Amber, a Suzanne Jacobs and a Natalie Franks.  
**  
“So Liv, who is Bill?” Daisy asked once they were settled into their barracks and they had gotten three beds closest to the door. “Bill.” Olivia started with a sad laugh, “Bill was everything.” “And she means everything.” May added, “They were constantly together. They grew up two doors down from each other.” “And May was across the street. We were just friends until we became teenagers.” “Did you break up when you left? Is that hurt?” Suzanne asked, she had been standing in front of Olivia and Daisy in the line and heard the start of it. 

“No. He did send me a letter a few weeks after we left breaking up with me.” The dog tags were moving back and forth on the chain again, “The hurt was the other ex boyfriend, Richard. I found out that he was cheating on me with several other girls who all went to the train station to say goodbye.” 

“Oh Liv.’ May muttered as she sat on the edge of her bed. Olivia nodded her head and sat down next to her pulling a smoke out of her pack. She had picked up smoking in the weeks leading up to her departure of South Philly and it was something she kept doing mostly to relieve stress and make her mother mad. “Please tell me one of your brothers went with you to the train station.” “Bobby did.” Bobby was one of Olivia’s older brothers, he and his twin James were 18 months older than her and they did everything together.

Including joining the military. 

“He broke Richard’s nose. And would have done more but the other girls were screaming at him to stop.” “I would have let him go.” May muttered, she knew how protective all the Stewart boys were of Olivia. “Trust me I wanted too but I didn’t want him to end up in jail for it.” “Wouldn’t be the first time.’ 

“You two had an interesting childhood didn’t you?” Natalie asked from where her bed was sitting across from them causing Amber to scoff and roll her eyes.

Olivia and May exchanged a look before nodding, “Yes, maybe one day you will hear all the stories.” May muttered as she turned to take the smoke from her friend.

"Come to find out Andie’s boy, Kenneth was at the same base as him. And he had heard from my dad what happened and went after him with a couple of his buddies. It was an ass kicking for all the little sisters that got hurt by that asshole.” “Olivia.’ Natalie gasped hearing the curse words. “Sorry.’ She mumbled looking down at her hands, her swearing was one of her more unsavory habits.

The door swung open and their leader came into the room looking down her long nose at the girls who hastily stood up. “My name is Elizabeth Forbes and for the next 6 weeks you ladies are my responsibility.” She said as she started walking down the middle of the room. Her eyes went to each of them. Sizing them up. Not finding anything wrong, yet, she turned back around and started back to the front of the barracks, “I am sure we will all become very good friends.”


End file.
